narutofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Wiki Naruto:Chat/1 Março 2015/Tarde
1:00 SP 1:00 ah sim 1:00 Matei um pernilongo, agr. 1:00 E ele estava cheio de sangue. 1:01 E minha mão está toda suja agora 1:01 Com sangue 1:01 vish 1:01 HEMOFOBIA ATIVADA 1:01 1:01 Melhor lavar 1:01 1:01 oq é isso? 1:01 http://pt-br.animegirls.wikia.com/wiki/Asuna_Yuuki 1:01 estou assistindo o capitão america batendo nos caras no elevador 1:01 Juro que li Emofobia. Medo de Emo. '-' 1:01 Medo de sangue 1:01 kkk não 1:01 Olha Emilly 1:01 Ok 1:01 Mei, eu ja assisti esse filme, é massa 1:02 Gente eu sou muito otaku e geek nerd etc... 1:02 Ficou bom, Uzumaki Naruto 1:02 1:02 Edite sempre que quiser na minha wiki 1:02 Ainda não terminei de editar e etc 1:02 '-' 1:03 RIOOOO, FELIZ 450 ANOS!!! 1:03 Mas me avise se for modificar alguma página existente 1:03 Vou ter que sair 1:03 Depois volto Tchau 1:03 bya emilly 1:04 tchau emily 1:04 Xau ^U^ 1:05 Ricardo. 1:05 Hemofobia é fobia de sangue. 1:05 Ou seja, medo, pavor de sangue. 1:05 E eu tenho hemofobia 1:05 eu tenho medo de tornados 1:05 1:05 1:05 Mesmo sabendo que dentro de mim corre sangue. 1:05 sokpa 1:08 Por acaso... 1:08 A Tsunade... 1:08 Possui o apelido de... 1:08 "A Lendária Pata Sentada"? (raisins) 1:09 1:09 gente vou sair bya 1:10 BlackZetsu ping 1:26 Oi 1:26 Eu não consigo acessar a outra 1:26 agosto 1:27 Então como as outras estão banidas, preciso de outra. 1:27 Fwy. 1:28 Ok, pablo. 1:28 Essa não é nova, acredite. 1:28 Criei em 2013. 1:28 -q 1:39 OI 1:41 Oi. 1:42 .derp 1:44 Estou fazendo uma foto do Kirito e da Asuna juntos 1:44 lal. 1:46 BotBZ 1:46 Ele é um bot, Kishibe. 1:47 /kick BackZetsu 1:47 1:47 1:47 Eu te amo. 1:47 1:47 Fala assim não *////* 1:47 Fwy 1:48 Desbane a minha conta Pablo Jakelaitis 1:48 Vou entrar por ela agora. 1:48 E bane essa. 1:48 ----Fwy is dead---- 1:49 1:49 Eu pedi pra ele banir as outras pra mim entrar por uma só 1:49 Usuário:Pablo Jakelaitis 1:50 Mas a conta que eu usava aqui eu perdi o acesso. 1:50 1:50 PErdão 1:50 A conta - Pablito - 1:51 Eu renomeei a conta Pablo Jakelaitis para a conta Pablito, já que o pessoal podia me localizar facilmente. 1:51 Pronto. 1:51 1:51 Vou banir essa. 1:52 Isso por favor. 1:53 <- Pablito -> Prontinho *-* 1:55 1:55 <- Pablito -> Ta fazendo o que por ai? 1:57 Navegando pela central. 1:57 <- Pablito -> Inglesa? 1:58 Uhum. 1:58 <- Pablito -> Olha que massa https://www.facebook.com/video.php?v=1422713914448967&pnref=story 1:59 Luis, viu o fundo que eu coloquei no bot? 1:59 Ficou lindo 1:59 estou desenhando a kunai do minato 1:59 n 2:00 <- Pablito -> hu3 2:01 Não gostou? 2:01 <- Pablito -> Bota esse fundo ai pra mim então ;-; 2:02 Gostei, ué. 2:02 Pablo, pra vc, eu irei mudar o do Nezu. 2:02 <- Pablito -> Coloca o do Nezu aqui então. 2:02 <- Pablito -> Só mudar o nome lá ne 2:02 F5. 2:03 <- Pablito -> Isso 2:03 <- Pablito -> Obrigado manow 2:08 <- Pablito -> Ué. 2:08 Oi, Saiken. 2:08 Ah, esqueci de fazer sua predef. 2:08 (y) 2:08 Vou já fazer. 2:08 2:08 <- Pablito -> Lol 2:08 <- Pablito -> Eu to bugando aqui @-@ 2:09 <- Pablito -> Que vídeo maluco foi esse Zetsu heuehuehhuehueueuheheue 2:09 <- Pablito -> A menina e o menino tão possuídos 2:22 ... 2:22 2:22 <- Pablito -> Mano 2:22 <- Pablito -> Que isso? 2:23 Oq? 2:23 <- Pablito -> Nada não 2:23 <- Pablito -> Do nada sai e entra gente ;v 2:23 Ah. 2:24 Especial:Contribuições/BotBZ 2:24 Esse bot vai ganhar muitas edições. 2:24 2:25 Vou editar, flw. 2:25 o/ 2:26 <- Pablito -> '- 2:26 <- Pablito -> Flw. Categoria:Logs do Chat